Tir Ildiad
Summary Tyr Ildiad, commonly known as "the Cede," is a newer nation found in the northern lands of Leviatha. The Cede incorporates two separate territories, the Cede Maximus and Cede Minimus. The land was granted to sellswords and free men by dwarven lords in exchange for fighting on the side of the Overmountain Kingdoms. History Though the Overmountain Kingdoms fell, the mercenaries of the Cede remained. Their leaders, the Pyre family, eventually became governors, then nobles, then kings. Tyr Ildiad could become a powerful force in the north, if not for its fractious politics and the presence of 75,000 dwarven exiles on its frontiers. The Cede only admits those of human blood as citizens. And, although the dwarves are greatly diminished, they can mount a stout defense. If they went war, the outcome would be so bloody, the Midian Empire could march in with a single legion and take the North for themselves Bad blood remains between dwarves and men. Many dwarves consider Tyr Ildiad a kingdom of traitors: men who, once granted land and titles, gave little aid to the dwarven people. The men of the Cede see it differently. They tell tales of dwarves using their people as battle-fodder, massacred in hopeless attacks against the Midian Legions. And, even in face of seemingly insurmountable odds, the men of the Cede came to the dwarves' aid, standing side by side in the Drostyrmyn Pass. Together man and dwarf held the line, preventing the Midians from pursuing farther north. Society and Culture The Ildiad have been called farmers with swords. They are a plain-spoken people who are proud of their warrior ancestors. Above every farmstead hearth is an old sword, an old axe, or an old spear attributed to a heroic great-great grandfather. (Rumors abound that there are far too many swords for the number of warriors who fought.) Farmers are free men and may keep their lands. But all pay a tax to their local noble. Family The culture is patriarchal. However, women with guile and strength have achieved high status among the Ildiad. Sons are still valued over daughters; and arranged marriages are common. Lovers often flee from one Cede to the other in order to elope. The firstborn son inherits the land and family arms. Later born children struggle to make their way. Often they sign on to contract work, the Kings' Arms, the navy, or start work as merchants. But, without the family arms, these enterprising siblings are still looked down upon. The elderly are held in high regard in Ildiad culture. Sons and daughters are obligated to care of their elders, and are ostracized if they fail. Townsmen vs. Farmers vs. Nobles The Ildiad has a growing rivalry between farmers and townsmen. There is also a tension between both sides and the ruling nobles. Second and third sons are becoming wealthy, especially in the Greater Cede. But they cannot own property. The nobles often lend shops and tools to prospective merchants. Farmers keep their land, but cannot sell it--or lease property. The nobles, wanting to keep control, pit merchants against the farmers. Men, Dwarves, and Halfbreeds Most men of the Cede are deeply suspicious of non-humankind, especially dwarves. Dwarves and halfbreeds make up about 10% of the population. Halfbreeds try hard to blend in as humans. Government The ruling noble family are the Pyres, who form a diarchy between the two territories. One king rules the Cede Minimus, the other rules the Cede Maximus. However, there has been strife between the two kingdoms over succession. Each king rules their territory independently, but cooperate for mutual defense and trade. The Diarchy has also worked to sooth tensions between towns, farmers, and nobility by creating the Three Counsels. The Three Counsels work to advise the kings. Nobility There are 10 recognized noble families in Tir Ildiad, 3 in the Lesser Cede, 7 in the Greater Cede. The nobility have traditional holdings, but may not expand them. They are also disallowed from being directly involved in trade. The Cede Minimus; the Lesser Cede The Lesser Cede is ruled by the Dunhill-Pyre kings, who rule from a castle called Lake Fort. The Lesser Cede connects to a key road that travels south to the Midian Empire. They face constant interference from Midian emissaries, but have remained independent. They maintain independence by restricting outsiders to travel on the Dvarg Road. Those who leave the road are subject to arrest, and seizure of their goods. Dwarves are especially subject to scrutiny; and are often driven off the Road without cause. The Cede Maximus; the Greater Cede The Greater Cede is ruled by the Est-Pyre kings. Being farthest away from the Midian reach, the Greater Cede has more independence and power than their western neighbor. The Greater Cede is ruled from the eastern city of Dead Watch (Doed-Laer). Despite the risks, The Greater Cede is a more open country than its neighbor. Travelers may take any road, and pass in peace. The crown has slowly given plots of land to dwarven people in exchange for peace and sworn oaths of loyalty. Local towns are allowing dwarves to smith and craft in their walls. Its ruler is even considering offering full rights as free-men to all dwarven immigrants. Warfare The Kings' Arms The Ildiad have a history as warriors. Although they have a small standing army, they can raise up 25,000 pike men, as well as 500-1000 light cavalry. Any able-bodied man of the Cede must serve in time of war for up to six months in the Kings' Arms, the united army of Tir Ildiad. The Kings' Arms know their land and climate. They avoid direct conflict with an invader during the summer months; preferring to strike during winter or spring thaw, when a larger force is bogged down by snow and impassible roads. The Charge and Motto The blazon of The Kings' Arms are two white crowns set parallel over a broad red stripe. It is a simple design any freeman may paint upon his shield or stitch into his tabard, when serving. The motto is, "Our peace rests upon spilt blood." It refers to the sacrifices Ildiad ancestors made for their country. The crowns are always of equal size; and must never be placed above the other (marking the equality of the rulers). A warrior may mark his kills by adding teardrops of red below the red band for each foe killed. White tears may be added for friends lost in battle. Other Forces Ildiad of the Greater Cede are also experienced with fighting undead foes. Sometimes called the "Black Tears," they mark the destruction of an undead foe with a black tear drop on their blazon (often with an accompanying tattoo on the knuckles). There are about three companies of Black Tears. They are lightly armored, prefer to fight with heavy axes and chopping swords--never with bludgeoning weapons or shields (futile against undead). They are also proficient with fire weapons and hand-to-hand combat. The Greater Cede operates a small ocean-going navy as well. They share the same battle flag as the Kings' Arms, but mount it over a field of blue. The Harvesters are vigilante bands who patrol the wild lands around Tyr Ildiad. They are known for driving away anyone of nonhuman blood. Most Harvesters carry sickles, or wear yellow sashes as a mark of affiliation. As vigilantes they receive no official protection from the Ildiad government. When serving in the Kings' Arms, they often place the blazon over a field of yellow. The Gruffgrunt Company is an auxiliary unit of dwarves and half-breed dwarves who serve in the Kings' Arms. Almost all of them hail from the Greater Cede. They are known for their surly tempers and tenacity in combat. Devout to their dwarven gods, the Gruffgrunts will wear the Kings' Arms blazon, but always have a dwarven prayer etched or painted above the red band. They mark no tears, red, white, or black below the blazon. Instead they hammer coins into their shields, "to pay the Burier to put me in the halls of my fathers." Trade Tir Iliad makes a surplus of grain, beer, and cider. It ships these products all over northern Leviatha, from the Ijotheos Talavera to Ferro, as well as south to the Greater Midian Empire. Location The Cede is located in the far northern reaches of Leviatha, north of the Dros Tyrmminid Mountains, south of the Mar Iparlantza. To the east lies the Planum Sangre. Estimated Numbers The Lesser Cede has 100,000 souls. The Greater Cede has 500,000 souls. Known Towns Cidrested Population: 1,000 Cidrested is a small town famed for its cider production. In high season, it is in constant need of guards to keep its shipments from being robbed. Doed Laer Population 22,000 Dead Watch is a fortified eastern city that directly borders the Planum Sangre. Built on the ruins of a dwarven trading city, Dead Watch reveals little of its ancient history. Most of the dwarven buildings are gone, their stones used for a crumbling outer wall. All current buildings are two-storied. None have stairs. People use step ladders or rope to get to upper floors. Much of the city also has wooden planks connecting houses roof-to-roof. The city has several gated quarters as well; with each gate closed and guarded at night. The reason for this is that Dead Watch faces periodic invasions by the Undying. Every few years a few get through the outer walls. Dead Watch has a standing army of 200 men, and can raise a town militia of 1,000 more. The Shepherds of the Blood also keep a watch of 10-20 rangers near the city. Lake Fort Population: 10,000 Lake Fort is the only large town in the Lesser Cede. It has a fortress located 100 yards out from shore, that is unassailable in the summer months. It has a wall made of pine timbers, two feet thick. However, The fort can be approached on foot in winter, when the lake freezes over. Most of the population lives on shore or on personal barges. Gard Population: 2,000 Gard is a northern city on the border of the Greater Cede. It once served as a garrison, but has now grown into a trading town. Gard still has remnants of a wall, but it has fallen into ruin. Pine Bend Population: 1,000 Pine Bend is located on one of the few good portages along the Boreas River. Here workers, farm goods, and tools are offloaded and exchanged. Port Boreas Population: 5,000 Port Boreas is the lone ocean port of Tir Ildiad. It is only open for half the year. The rest of the time, the ocean is battered by winter storms--or frozen solid. The Port serves to ship out grain, cider, and ore from the Ildiad, in exchange for fur, medicines, finished goods, and gold. This also the home port of the woefully unequipped Ildiad navy. It has only four fighting ships, with an assortment of skiffs and barges. Allies The Cede lands maintain a tense alliance with the Balea Dominae to their north. The Dominae trade fish and shells for meat and gold jewelry. Some of the Stenen Dwalen dwarf clans are in treaty negotiations with the Greater Cede. The Caelum Islaes trade with the Cede regularly. Two petty kingdoms of the Dros Tyrmynnyd are also negotiating to make an alliance with the Cede. Foes The Greater Midian Empire is a threat to the south. The Empire would like to take the Dvarg Road and the Ildiad's farm lands. Many dwarf clans in the region fight any Ildiad who cross their path. Old grievances die hard; and dwarves have long memories. The Cede also fights a constant threat of wandering Undying. In recent years these undead hordes have appeared in greater numbers on the eastern border; and are fighting in a more organized manner. Characters King John II of Est-Pyre King John II has boldly taken the Ildiad, at least the Greater Cede, in the direction of peace with the dwarven clans in his region. He is secretly negotiating with them to give them full rights within his kingdom. He is even in negotiations with the petty-kings of Dros Tyrmynnyd to cede their failing delves to the Ildiad, in exchange for gold and patents of nobility. He knows that the North must be united in face of the Greater Midian Empire--and this can only be accomplished if dwarf and man fight side by side. King Aram III of Dunhill-Pyre King Aram III is a younger cousin of King John II. Though they rule together, they have vastly different ambitions. King Aram III believes the myths that the wandering dwarves have hidden treasure somewhere in the North. And his obsession is funded by whispers and gold from the Comete Kindgom (of the GME). He is pondering signing a secret pact with the Midians, allowing them to secretly station soldiers on his land--with the promise they will help him round up all of the dwarves. Dame Favamara, Captain of the Cede Navies Dame Favamara has few ships under her command. But she is deeply motivated. Her son was lost years ago in Balea Dominae waters. She suspects the Dominae still have her son, but her king will not let her strike. Favamara instead, invests her time and gold hiring adventurers to travel among the Dominae to find word of her son. Comments Category:Cultures